


avalanche

by teenagesomething



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, mc and reader are not the same person, mc's name is mi-cha, post v route, seven loves mc in every route
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-08 14:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12256173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenagesomething/pseuds/teenagesomething
Summary: "Happily ever after doesn't come right away, not that Saeran expected it would even arrive in the first place."Ray decides dying in an explosion isn't that worth it, MC is waiting and confused, Seven falls for someone he really, really shouldn't have feelings for, and you just want some ice cream.





	1. it's do or die

**Author's Note:**

> Some things before we start: I use the name Mi-Cha for MC because I saw it once in another fic and it was very clever. Reader and MC are two different people. This fic will be written in the perspective of four different characters, AKA Seven, Saeran, MC, and Reader. It's set after the V Route during the two years between the end and the end part of the good end. Hope you enjoy, and please leave kudos and comments so I guilt tripped into updating haha <3

_prologue_

* * *

The first things Ray sees are white light and MC, which initially, leads him to believe that he's found paradise. He blinks a couple of times and tries to get up, except he feels way too groggy to properly move his... anything. His vision is blurry and his memories of what happened are hazy.

He remembers evacuating all the believers and being the last one remaining. He remembers figuring out how to drive a car while trying to ignore the reflection of a massive explosion in his rearview mirror. He remembers tracking MC's location, hoping that she's okay, that he's not ruining her chance at happiness, that he won't be too much of a burden –

Where is he? Was it all a dream? Is any of this real? Did he not make it back to her?

_Though I'm supposed to escape as well, I have nowhere else to go..._

"Seven! V!" he hears her voice shouting as she stands up quickly, "He's awake!"

_...except to her._

Seven? The hacker? He's here? Ray can hear things being knocked over in a frenzy, and suddenly his vision is bombarded with red hair and yellow glasses that begin to make his heart race. "Saeran! It's me, it's – "

He's not entirely sure the red in his vision is just because of the hair.

A couple hours later, he guesses, judging by the stars outside the window, he wakes up again, it's just MC in the room. Things are clearer now, and he can hear the steady beat of his pulse. She's asleep when he comes to, and he is grateful because it gives him a moment to collect his thoughts and put himself together. He takes ten deep breaths and slowly lets his eyes adjust to the bright fluorescent lights which make the room feel like a hospital...

Ah. It is a hospital. How'd he end up here? He sits up gently, propping himself up with his elbows until he's leaning against the metal frame of the bed. MC is sleeping in an armchair nearby, a cup of coffee on the table next to her. She looks worried even in her sleep, so any hesitation he has to wake her dissipates when he realizes she'll be more at ease when she realizes he's fine.

That's what she wants right? For him to be okay? Ray isn't entirely sure anymore.

"MC?" he calls out, his throat feeling dry. "MC?"

"Ray?" she asks, sleepily, before her eyes widen and she sits up straight, rushing towards him. He feels a little safer, and he's grateful for that. It gives him more room to breathe somehow even though she's hovering over him. "How are you?"

"O-okay." he replies, unsure of what to say. He wants to make her happy with his response. Would she want him to be hurt after everything he did and tried to do to her? Is this a final goodbye? "How are _you_?" he asks, curious. Please say you're happy. Please say you're okay, that you're okay with him being here, that you're happy he didn't blow himself up –

Why is she crying? Is she disappointed in him? Is she hurt? Did V do something to her?

"I'm so happy you're here."

Oh.

_Oh_.

He feels his cheeks getting wet. "I missed you." he says, his voice shaky. "So much. I'm so sorry for making you leave, I promise that all I wanted was for you to be happy – "

"I know, Ray, I know." she says, "But it's okay now. We're gonna figure everything out, and we'll _both_ be happy." Both of them? Be happy? What does that even mean? Does that mean that she wants to be with him instead of V? "I promise I won't leave this time. We'll take this one step at a time." Ray is silent as he contemplates this in his head. He has everything to win and nothing to lose. MC is offering him happiness and her support, and that is way above what he was expecting in the first place when he decided to abandon a building just minutes before it exploded into bits. This is the life ahead of him? He has something ahead of him?

He nods once, then another time, takes a deep breath, and lets a small smile cross his face. He is not sure this is happiness, but first and foremost,  _baby steps_.

* * *

MC washes her face in the bathroom after Ray goes back to sleep.

Or Saeran. Or Unknown. Whatever his name is.

This is too much to deal with. She loves Ray, really, she does, just not in the way he might be hoping and that scares her. She's fully aware he left Mint Eye most probably because of her and while this is exactly what she's been asking for, she can't help but feel the weight of the world on her shoulders. How do you deal with being someone's light? Being someone's reason to live? She looks at herself in the mirror, now hyperaware of every single one of her flaws. How could somebody like her be someone's safe haven? It's a strange thought, and she hopes that Ray will learn how to walk on his on, carry his own light, be his own reason to live.

She steps out the bathroom door and observes his sleeping body. It's odd seeing him so at peace when just hours ago he was trying to strangle Seven to death. It's also odd seeing Seven so serious after the way he acted in the messenger.

_You are my first and last love_ , she remembers Ray telling her,  _Please be happy_.

She thinks of a kind photographer with blue hair and wonders if Ray will still approve of her terms of happiness.

Dear God, for both their sakes, she hopes he does. 

* * *

Saeyoung rubs his neck gently. It's still sore from where Saeran had grabbed and squeezed it. Not exactly the reunion he was hoping for, but he's just happy to have his brother back, more than anything. V sits at the other end of the room, glancing at him every once in a while and looking away whenever Saeyoung catches his eye. He can practically feel the guilt radiating off of him. Good. Let him feel terrible for what he and Rika did.

When MC comes out of Saeran's room, V immediately rushes to her like he has the right to know what happened before he does.

Saeyoung clears his throat, approaching them, deciding to ignore V for now or at least why he's mad at his friend in the first place. "How is he? Is he still mad?"

"Ray's fine." MC says slowly, as if she's choosing her words carefully. She runs a hand through her hair, messing up her bangs but allowing more of her eyes to be seen.

"His name's not Ray; it's Saeran." Saeyoung says. It's weird hearing another name being used in reference to his brother. As much as he wants the whole story, he doesn't want to talk to V right now. He understands MC is his only shot at discovering some of the truth if he's to cling to his pride, and she probably won't even know that much, but even just looking at V is too difficult for him to do at the moment. Speaking of the devil...

"He doesn't like being called Saeran." V says quietly, "It's probably why he reacted so negatively a while ago – "

MC cuts him off, thank God, noticing his apparent discomfort. "Sorry, Seven. I'm just used to calling him Ray." she says, "But V's right. I don't think he likes it very much. He has this more violent personality under control, though, I think." she says, "At Mint Eye, he kept on saying that he didn't want to hurt me so he kept...  _Unknown_ at bay, but sometimes he would surface. He called me once when he was Unknown. it was... creepy."

Saeyoung gulps. "Saeran wouldn't hurt anybody." he says, mostly to convince himself.

MC bites her lip. He knows that what he said is obviously very, very wrong right now. Gone is the little kid who just wanted to read books and eat ice cream. Saeyoung appreciates that she's not saying anything to contradict him, but can see that look in her eyes. Saeran has hurt people, it seems, but only because he was hurt more. Normally, Saeyoung wouldn't believe in such excuses but the doctors pointed out that he has too much of a certain drug in his system. He knows from MC and V that he's been being brainwashed by Rika for God knows how long.

After a short silence, MC finally speaks. "Defender of Justice 707," she says, her eyes darting between him and V as she forces mirth into her expression for old time's sake. "Do you wanna grab some hot chocolate and Honey Buddha Chips?"

She's incredibly nervous. He can see it. She might not be entirely ready to talk about what happened at Mint Eye but Saeyoung is dying to know.

He holds out his hand and grins just a little. "You're on."

* * *

You're tired after a long day yet you can't bring yourself to go to sleep after an incredibly boring day. You toss in turn in bed for an hour or so before succumbing and taking out your phone and opening app after app in an effort to make your eyes tired. You finish watching another pointless yet strangely informative video on Facebook when a notification appears, blocking your view of the cute dogs cuddling with one another.

_**Yoosung Kim** : You're still up??_  
_**Yoosung Kim** : I thought i was the only one awake at this hour!!_

You laugh a little, rolling on your back as you type out a quick reply.

_**You** : Can't sleep lol_

_**Yoosung Kim** : Me neither;;_  
_**Yoosung Kim** : And I have an 8am class tomorrow;;;;;;_

Yoosung is a sweet kid to say the least. Sometimes you tag him in videos about animals and even if he's near failing, he manages to help you when you're struggling with the subject matter in the classes you share. While you're not the best of friends, he's still very pleasant to be around and for that, you're grateful. You were told by many people that your first year in university would largely depend on the company you keep. Thankfully, he is one of the many good friends you have found.

__**You**_ : I know someone who uses recordings of philosophy lectures as a lullaby_   
__**You**_ : Maybe we should try that haha_

_**Yoosung Kim** : That's so smart!_

 

You don't get to test out that practice tonight, but an hour's worth of conversation later, you fall soundly asleep with the hope that tomorrow will be more exciting. Looking out the window near your bed one last time, you look at the stars and imagine everyone else underneath the same sky.

You dream of video games and adventures that lie ahead.


	2. ships pass in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saeran goes to therapy, MC doesn't want to lead anyone on, defenders of justice aren't allowed to have feelings, and it's really a shame that all the hot boys in this world are jackasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments last chapter. I really appreciate it; you guys are so sweet. <3 Hope you like this one.

_chapter i.  
_ six months later.

* * *

"Hello, Saeran."

He flinches when he hears the name. It's been a year of this and he still does whenever strangers use it so carelessly, not knowing the gravity behind those six letters. It doesn't help that he's back here either. He'd have thought that when MC and Saeyoung broke him out of the hospital that he'd never find himself in one ever again. He's even been extra careful. He hasn't gotten any serious injuries or done anything that might require outside help, hasn't come forward to Saeyoung whenever he felt like his head hurt so much he was gonna die or like he just wanted to crawl into his bed and never leave. He's been very, very careful.

But, as the saying goes, all good things come to an end.

There is Ray and there is Unknown. He has come to understand this much. Nobody knows what the more dominant personality is. Everybody knows that Ray is kind and gentle, while Unknown is violent and unforgiving. Ray was excited to see his brother again. From what he knows, Unknown has tried to kill Saeyoung three times and counting. The name 'Saeran' had been a trigger for Unknown to surface but after a while, Ray had become accustomed to being called that –  _he_ had become accustomed.

Yep. He's Saeran now. It's odd thinking of 'Ray' as a different person. In all honesty, that's still who he feels he is but he's determined to erase Unknown from existence. Unknown killed Ray's mother and tried to do the same to Saeyoung. He threatens MC. And, most recently, he tried to blind Jumin Han for suggesting that he be taken away. Yes, there's no possible way Unknown can be the real Saeran. As uncomfortable as it is for Ray to be called by that name, he'd endure if it meant that MC and his brother would stop looking so disappointed and sad whenever he wakes up in his bed with no recollection of the past how many hours.

So, as per rich kid norms, when Jumin asked for something, he got it. This something would be Ray,  _Saeran_ , attending therapy. 

"Hi." he replies, weakly. He tries to smile. The doctor seems like a nice man. Hopefully nothing happens and Unknown doesn't try to kill him. He's come to think of the other personality like a crazy roommate who he doesn't really interact with. "I'm not sure what to say."

"That's fine," the doctor tells him. Doctor Ji. "Let's start with how you're feeling."

Should he be honest? He should try being honest. "Anxious."

The doctor nods. "Why so?"

 _Because I'd much rather be at home talking to Saeyoung or at MC's talking to her._ "I don't know." he says, instead. "I just am."

Doctor Ji clears his throat. "From what I understand from Ms. Kang when she booked this appointment, you have DID?"

Ray –  _Saeran_ gulps. He nods, not wanting the one syllable word to leave his mouth. He's always known there was wrong with him. It's just a lot more grave once you hear it coming from a doctor.

"Then what is your name?"

He's taken aback. "My name is Saeran. I'm Saeran."

The doctor smiles kindly. "You are part of Saeran." he says, "But that's perfectly fine. It does not make you any less of your own person. The human mind, after all, is the most complex thing in the world. You are a part of a whole, but you are not broken. Now, again, what is your name?"

He pauses, long and contemplative. Saeyoung always tells him that _this_ is who Saeran is. Unknown is just a fluke. A bug in the code that needs to be fixed. A two in a world of zeroes and ones. "I'm Ray." Afterwards, his eyes dart to the floor, feeling very much just like a child who has made a mistake, someone who just colored out of the lines and didn't know their own boundaries.

He's surprised to see a hand enter his vision, and he looks up to see the doctor with a warm look on his face. "Nice to meet you, Ray. Now, shall we begin?"

An hour and thirty minutes later, when Saeyoung picks him up in one of his flashy cars, he looks anxious too. "How'd it go?" his twin asks.

Ray shrugs and gets in. "It was..." Better than I expected. "Okay."

Saeyoung seems to pick up on the fact he's not exactly lying . Twin telepathy and all that. "That's good to hear." Saeyoung says, driving. "But I bet you would've rather been with me at home. You know, MC made Jumin buy you something. It's like an I'm-sorry-for-forcing-you-to-go-to-therapy gift."

Ray smiles a little at that. MC has everyone wrapped around her finger, even the CEO. "But I don't need to get him an I'm-sorry-for-trying-to-stab-you gift?"

"Haha, very funny, but that wasn't you." Saeyoung replies simply, the gravity in his words not matching the light tone of his voice. "I think she's waiting for us at the apartment. She's been worried the whole morning about this. You should've seen her! She arrived the moment you left, claiming she had to be there when you were done. Clingy. As if she doesn't already have a boyfriend."

Saeyoung, all good intentions and twin telepathy aside, doesn't seem to have picked up on V and MC's relationship being a sensitive topic him. Despite everything he said about just wanting MC to be happy, even if it means leaving him and not feeling the same way, he's found that being alive makes that very, very difficult. Things would've worked out better in that regard if he just blew himself up. "Mhmm." Ray agrees weakly, "It's very sweet of her to be concerned though. She's so kind."

"I know, right? Can't believe V's wasting his time traveling the world when she's right there waiting for him."  _I know, Saeyoung, stop talking about it stop talking about it stop talking about it._  "If I were her, I'd have moved on."

 _Change topic change topic change topic change topic –_ "What's the gift?"

"Oh, you'll see soon enough." he says, "But you'll like it. I promise. What did you even talk about with your shrink, anyway?"

Ray pauses, picking his words carefully. It had to sound useful enough that Saeyoung would agree to let him go a second time, but useless enough that Saeyoung won't believe there's any real breakthrough; that his older brother is still the only person he needs. Saeyoung is difficult like that. It was very relieving today to hear someone tell him that Ray is not Saeran, or at least, not entirely. He doesn't blame his brother though. Of course, one would want the version of their twin that loves them and does not try to kill them to be the real one. "He asked me how I was feeling."

Saeyoung scoffs. "I could've asked you that."

"You could've." Ray nods, looking out the window. _But you don't_. With Saeyoung, everything is always going to be fine, but his brother tends to steer clear from emotional confrontation, and keeps his eyes focused on 'being fine', on the destination, rather than the process of getting there in the first place.

Saeyoung turns on the radio and sings to some stupid K-Pop song that Ray knows will be stuck in his head for days.

* * *

MC really, really, really misses V.

But right now, he's not replying to her, and Ray is in front of her, eating ice cream, looking so happy, so right now, she couldn't care less.

"How was therapy?" she asks him, after his fourth spoonful of vanilla ice cream. She started off with something basic for both of them.

"Good." he replies, before changing the topic as quick as possible, she notices. "You actually got Jumin to buy me an ice cream maker?"

"He says he's sorry." she tries to say, with a straight face.

Ray smiles just a little. "You're perfect, you know? he says, so sincerely. "Everyone loves you  _so_ much..."

Her face turns red. "That's not true." she says, "But thanks."

She's not sure what extent she can go to with Ray nowadays. He's not as vocal about his feelings anymore, so she doesn't even know if they still exist, but sometimes he just goes and says things like this which knock her entire life off of balance for a while.

However, all unease completely disappears when Ray speaks again. "It's moments like this that make me really glad I didn't die that day." he says, bluntly.

She grins widely. "Me too, Ray." she replies, "Me too."

This can work. (Please, God, let it work.)

* * *

It is days like this that Saeyoung has to repeatedly remind himself that he's not allowed to find MC pretty.

Not even when she's doing something like eating ice cream with his brother, from the ice cream machine she assembled herself because she's just  _that_ nice and  _that_ stubborn that she won't let him help because he's probably going to give it some sort of upgrade that'll make it harder to use. Pfft. As if he would ever.

Not even when she blows her bangs out of her hair as she concentrates on reading an instruction manual.

Not even when she laughs at his stupid jokes or lets him plan their imaginary wedding at the space station.

This is all very frustrating, but Saeyoung loves his brother more than he could love any girl (who likes cats as much as he does, knows how to reply to him in binary, actually made the effort to learn Arabic to get into his apartment, gangs up with him on Yoosung in the messenger, makes perfect coffee – and, well, that train of thought needs to stop right there), and MC in particular, is off-limits. While he doesn't fully understand what exactly happened between his twin and the girl sitting in his apartment kitchen, mostly because both of them hate talking about it, he does know this: she was supposed to be his brother's first and last love.

He doesn't know if that means that his brother's devotion for the brunette is undying, and still very much alive to this day (Saeran gets flustered whenever someone mentions it), but he does know that he can see the sad looks on Saeran's face when a call from V pulls MC out of the room, or how happy he looks when she hugs him and kisses him on the head.

Whatever it is, MC loves V so much more than that bastard deserves, and he loves Saeran more than there is love in the world, so it's not like any feelings will mean anything in the long run. It's probably just a passing crush on a pretty girl he sees a lot.

When Saeran goes to his room, Saeyoung goes to her in the kitchen to help her clean up. He tries to let the two of them be alone a lot. They have a lot of issues to resolve as well.

Except, instead of moving from her seat, she's glued to her phone, two empty bowls before her, her eyes as bright as the screen.

He checks his own phone. Huh. No one's in the messenger right now.

He decides to have a little fun and creeps behind her, snatching the phone out of her hand. "Boo!" he exclaims.

She stands up quickly and tries to get it back, but he holds it out of her grasp. "Seven!" she exclaims, "What the heck? Give it back!"

"Not until you say _please_."

She sighs, rolling her eyes playfully. "Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Please, God Seven! Defender of Justice Seven-Zero-Seven! My one and only – "

Okay, that's enough before the feelings attack. He hands her the phone, glancing at it before he returns it to her. "Anything for my faithful follower," he says, playing along. "Now, if only she'd stop waiting at her phone every hour of every day waiting for her boyfriend to text her."

She scowls. "Not my boyfriend!" she says, turning red. "And I never know where V is, so I never know what time it is wherever he is. I think it's like, 3AM for him right now? I'm not sure."

Saeyoung rolls his eyes. It's been six months and it's still been particularly difficult to completely forgive V. "How kind of him to stay up so he can talk to you." he says, in a monotone voice. "What a guy. Totally makes up for that one time he hid my brother away for God knows how long – "

MC punches him lightly, and chides him. "I thought I told you to stop fighting him."

"Kinda difficult when he separated me from my _twin brother_ , but anything for you, MC." Saeyoung's pretty sure part of him is going to hate V until both of them die, but he really is  _trying_ to understand. "What did Saeran tell you about therapy?"

" _Ray_." MC corrects him gently. He ignores it. That's his brother. That's _Saeran_. "He said it was good. Ice cream was probably better, though. You should probably check on him one last time." She adds, just as her phone lights up again. "I'll clean everything up, then I'll take a cab home. Thanks for having me over."

"No problem at all." he replies, though he  _does_ mind that she's obviously shooing him away so she can talk with her boyfriend, uninterrupted. And he  _does_ want to drive for her, but he will always choose Saeran. "Night."

"See you."

He takes a deep breath. Saeran is more important than MC anyway, forever and always. He turns to go to his brother's room, knocking on it twice before opening the door, and finding no one inside

The window is open, the fire escape very much within reach.

His phone buzzes. Two new messages from Contact: Unknown. How this alter manages to change the name every time, Saeyoung still fails to understand.

_**Unknown:** Out. Needed air.  
**Unknown** : Don't lose your shit._

Saeyoung sighs, moving to his room to grab his coat, already tracking his phone.

* * *

It's been a long day of lectures you didn't want to listen to and talking to people you don't particularly like in a life of routine when you're on the way back to your dorm just before sunset when you bump into a stranger in the street. 

Well, more accurately, he shoves past you roughly, and nearly knocks you over, with zero apology whatsoever but hey, you're all for seeing the good in people. Maybe it was just a mista – 

"Watch it." he mutters darkly.

Hold up. What _the actual fuck?_

" _You_ watch it." you retaliate, crossing your arms, and observe your surroundings. Not that many people, so you wouldn't have to worry about making a scene. It's a Friday night after all. Everyone's probably in a club somewhere or at home, resting. "That was  _rude_ and uncalled for."

"And what if I don't?" he asks, turning his head to face you. His hood's still up, but you still struggle to get a good look at his face. His hair's white though. That much, you are capable of seeing. "What are you gonna do? Cry about it to someone who cares? How cute. You think you're worth common courtesy. Sorry to burst your bubble, angel, but not everybody wants to be a saint."

You narrow your eyes. "And not everybody wants to bump into an asshole with an attitude but in the past five minutes I've learned that you don't always get what you want." you bite back, "Apologize or... Or..." At this, he fully turns around to face you, and  _fuck,_ he'd be attractive, but you've learned thus far in your short life that no amount of hotness can make up for being a jerk. You suddenly find yourself distracted, and just as you open your mouth to finish your sentence, he laughs at you. The nerve.

"Oh no," he says sarcastically. "I made Mother Teresa angry. What are you gonna do? Smile at me until I get sick of your face? Hold my hand and force me to sing Kumbaya?" He scoffs and turns his back on you. "Shame," he says, as he's leaving. "You'd be pretty if you just hadn't opened your mouth. So close, yet so far. I would have even let you hit me if you promised you'd kiss it bet–"

It is no one's fault but his that you completely ignored everything he said after "hit me".

You stop in his tracks when you grab his shoulder and collide your fist with his jaw, and damn, if it wasn't so satisfying, then you'd care a whole lot more about the throbbing pain in your hand. No one told you punching someone else would hurt this much.

As you let a long string of curses under your, breath shaking your hand as if it will get rid of the pain, you look up to see him rubbing his jaw where you hit him. It doesn't look like an injury that's going to land him in the hospital or anything, but enough to cause him some sort of discomfort. Ha! You - 1, Rude Stranger - 0.

And then, he smiles.

You feel your stomach drop and at the same time a million butterflies swarm inside of it. It's a weird combination, and you turn to make a run for it before anything else but before you can he stops you. He doesn't make a move to grab you or anything, but when he talks, you feel frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, Angel. Was just in a bad mood earlier." A charming smile is on his face and you exhale in relief. At least he's not trying to kill you. "Need any help with your hand? This night is turning out to be a lot more interesting than I thought it would be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up:
> 
> (4) New Messages from Unknown  
> Unknown: Girl punched me in the face  
> Unknown: I think she sprained her wrist lol  
> Unknown: Am bringing her home  
> Unknown: Get some ice ready

**Author's Note:**

> up next:
> 
> "It is days like this that Saeyoung has to repeatedly remind himself that he's not allowed to find MC pretty."


End file.
